


Brot bei den Ninjas

by Ralte



Category: Bernd das Brot, Bernd the Bread
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brot bei den Ninjas.<br/>Bernd das Brot und seine zwei bekloppten Freunde gehen auf eine geheimnisvolle Mission um ein mächtiges Jutsu zu finden.</p>
<p>Das Original, nicht bearbeitet in seiner merkwürdigen Glorie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brot bei den Ninjas

Prolog

 

Logbuch des Brotes, Sternzeit 12353,5   
  
Ich sitze hier und seufze während ich schreibe. Denn: Die zwei bekloppten haben mich vor einiger Zeit hier gefunden und mich zu einem bekloppten Abenteuer geschleppt. Es war fürchterlich!   
Aber von Anfang an:   
Es war ein eigentlich schöner Morgen auf der “Shoujo Ai“, das Klima war wie immer angenehm, Kasumi gab mir ein wunderbares Lächeln und ein wunderbares Frühstück und ich durfte einen wunderbar langweiligen Nebel untersuchen. Eigentlich hätte der ganze Tag so verlaufen können… Eigentlich! Aber so sollte es nicht sein, mal wieder. Eigentlich geht es mir sehr gut seitdem ich Oogie kenne. Er scheint Leute wie mich zu mögen. Er gibt mir immer langweilige Aufgabe, was mir sehr gefällt. Darüber hinaus brachte er mir etwas sehr nützliches bei. Zuerst war ich skeptisch, aber… Nun, das ist eine andere Geschichte. Zurück zur Geschichte.   
Also: Während ich in aller Ruhe den Nebel von der leeren Brücke aus untersuchte, erschienen auf einmal die zwei bekloppten auf der Brücke. Nachdem ich mich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, sagte der Busch zu mir: “Endlich haben wir dich gefunden Bernd! Hat ja ganz schön gedauert. Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mr.Oogie-Boogie ein Raumschiff besitzt!“ “Echt, Chilli scharf hier!“, meinte Chilli. “Aber jetzt kommst du mit, Bernd. Wir haben uns schon riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht! Briegel und ich haben den gesamten Planeten abgesucht und dich erst HIER gefunden.“ “So, so. Und wieso habt ihr mich gesucht? Meine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter sagte doch, dass ich meine Ruhe will und dass es mir gut ginge!“ “Ja, klar!“, sagte Briegel. “Diese Leute hier sind doch nicht normal Bernd! Du musst mal wieder mit “normalen“ Leuten umherziehen!“ “Okay, wenn ich welche treffe mache ich das.“ Das Schaf und der Busch lachten auf. “Sehr witzig Bernd! Aber jetzt kommst du mit!“ Bevor ich noch irgendwas sagen konnte, beamte mich Briegel zurück auf die Erde. Dass ich mitten in Chillis Aquarium mit ihrer Sammlung seltener Piranhas gelandet war, sollte nicht das SCHLIMMSTE sein was mir heute passieren sollte…

 

Prolog Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfic die zu einem echten Erfolg wurde trotz des merkwürdigen Stils.  
> Ich bin ein großer Fan von Bernd dem Brot und seiner trockenen Art und Weise.  
> MIr macht es eben viel Spaß Dialoge zu schreiben. Damals wie heute.
> 
> Hoffe ihr guten Leute werdet euren Spaß mit dieser Fanfic haben.  
> Kommentare und Kritik sind jederzeit erwünscht.
> 
> Cheerio!


End file.
